My Heartbreak
"I almost hadn't taken the tiny grey bundles of fur thrust at my paws. I almost had left them, afraid to face the truth of my mistake. Fear had almost driven me away from the best thing that had ever happened in my life. How could I have been so selfish?" ~ Oakheart This is Oakheart's story from when he took his kits to RiverClan. A tale written by Sandy of tragedy, heartbreak, love and loyalty. (This is not cannon, including the allegiances as I have introduced non-existed cats) Prologue Oakheart looked down at the two tiny bundles of grey fur, before his gaze flashed upwards and met the love of his life's. How could he do this? How had ''he done this? "Oakheart, please take them," Bluefur begged, her eyes desperate as she glanced from the kits to Oakheart, who flinched. His heart ached, but he knew this was wrong. He couldn't take kits away from their mother. "They'll freeze out here," Bluefur pushed, her paws reaching out instictively and pulling the kits towards her. "I have to become deputy. ThunderClan has to be my first priority, it ''has ''to be. Not even my kits, ''or you can distract me." Oakheart felt his jaw drop. "So... Are you saying you don't want these kits?" He asked fiercely. "Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" He snatched the kits from Bluefur's paws and the dark grey she-cat squealed in alarm. "I want my mother!" She squealed, enraged by Oakheart's firm grip on her. He felt his heart snap into two. "I still will love all of you," Bluefur told Oakheart sternly, in a deputy-ish way. She would deal just fine without her kits, or him. "But my Clan has to come first." She whipped away and tore through the snow, in the direction Oakheart knew to be of ThunderClan's camp. He crumpled to the snow ridden ground, tears coming to his eyes faster than a WindClan warrior could chase a rabbit down. Bluefur had been his everything, but now she had left him with their kits. A mistake both of them were punished for. Oakheart could lose the respect of his Clan is they found out, and Bluefur had just lost her kits. Neither of them could win, and for the first time Oakheart considered leaving the kits in the snow. ''I can't. '' "Shh," he soothed the kits, his bushy tail wrapping tightly around the tiny shivering kittens. They coughed and sneezed as his fur got stuck in the noses or their mouths, but he managed to grip both of them in his jaw and carry them to his home by the river. ------------------------------------------------------ Oakheart watched the nursery carefully as Willowbreeze and Crookedstar disappeared into it to check on the kits. He himself was too scared the small den would over crowd. The kits had survived the journey home and were being nursed by Greypool, who would surely look after them perfectly. He had told the queen to call them Mistykit and Stonekit, the names Bluefur had told him the kits had. Fallowtail hurried towards Oakheart, her eyes glimmering with joy. "Kits!" She breathed, halting beside Oakheart. "I was wondering whether Greypool would have happiness after all... Turns out she will! I wonder who the father is though..." Fallowtail frowned and looked suspiciously at Oakheart. His heart fluttered with nerves, but he forced a calm smile. "Probably some rogue, like the mother. I doubt a Clan cat would have kits with a rogue." ''But I've done worse. I've had kits with a ''ThunderClan ''cat. ''Shivers were sent up Oakheart's spine and Fallowtail seemed worried. "You're not catching a cold, are you?" She fretted. "So close to Leaf-bare too..." Oakheart cut her off. "I don't have a cold," he told her firmly, bot not unkindly. "I have to see to my brother." He left the older warrior to her own and he padded closer to the nursery, just as Crookedstar emerged. "Oakheart!" He called expectantly and he bounded over to his brother, ears pricked forward enthusiastically. "Aren't they perfect?" Oakheart blurted out, flushing red a little. "New kits is always a good sign, right?" He hoped Crookedstar didn't remember Brightsky, but his brother frowned, a little upset by the looks of it. "If you put it in a different context, yes." Oakheart flicked his tail over his brother's ears before he said farewell. "I need some thinking time." Chapter One Oakheart watched Stonepaw carefully as the grey tom dove under the swirling water of the river, sleek as a perch's scales. He emerged a moment later, empty pawed. "These fish are so annoying!" The young tom complained, glancing over at his mentor, Crookedstar, who opened his mouth to bug his apprentice for his poor level of respect for prey. Oakheart shot a glare at his brother, knowing that Crookedstar would just down Stonepaw's mood even more. "You just need patience," Oakheart soothed his son, before he left Stonepaw and Crookedstar to discuss new tricks for fishing. He padded over to Mistypaw, who seemed to be bouncing off her paws at her magnificent catches. "Look, Oakheart!" She exclaimed excitedly, her dark grey fur a little waterlogged from her dives. Her fur would get used to it as she dived more often. Mistypaw's mentor, Ambersong, watched with pride in her gaze. TBC